Draft
A draft is a competition against other players in a tournament. It costs 3 Gold Packs and 3 Draft Packs to join. Draft is the best way for a free player to get epic and legendary cards. At the end of the tournament, everyone gets their prize and keeps all cards they pulled from the packs. There are a few cards that can only be obtained through drafting. Click here for the list. On August 14th, 2012, Saturday Night Clash was introduced into the game. The Process After four players have joined the draft begins. Each player opens a draft pack and picks one card, after which the remaining cards are passed to the next player. When all cards are taken, another draft pack is opened. After all three packs are emptied, each player may choose a class that they will use in the coming battles. After selecting a class the gold packs are opened all at once. The player then builds a deck from the cards they picked from the draft packs, and from the cards from the gold packs. When all players have built their decks, they fight each other. The matches are best 2 out of 3. The player who wins the first battle moves on to fight for first place, while the losers fight for third. Strategy Sentinel is the class that should be picked most of the time. If you get great spells, you can go for Pyrelord, but the 1 extra point of absorb sentinel has is very beneficial. Druid and Assassin should not be selected unless you happen to get excellent cards for them. Useful cards: Immovable Object - Very useful. Able to deal 4 damage ignoring absorb, and to protect yourself. Alchemist - Potions are usually very useful in drafts, and with an alchemist one can use them again. In addition an alchemist gives 2 defense and goes back to the library after being used. Healing cards - Very useful in drafts. Heals make you last longer and also enable you to reuse strong cards. Healing cards that also give defense are one of the best cards you can have in a draft. Legendaries '- If you are lucky enough to grab a legendary you can be pretty sure that you will win the tournament. Draft decks are usually weak since the player has to build it from a limited card pool, and with the extra-powerful effects legendaries have it is pretty easy to destroy a deck that consists of usual draft cards. 'Gut-Breaker Draught - A potion that adds 2 glowing vomits (4/0 Unpreventable damage, general magic) to your deck. Very powerful as it makes your deck larger and gives cards that pass defenses, which are very powerful in a draft. Extra deadly if combined with an alchemist. Unpreventable Damage cards '''- Being defensive is a winning strategy in drafts. With cards that ignore absorb and shield it is a lot easier to win. '''High shield cards- these can be annoying for your opponent as the high shield makes you practically impervious to damage such as Like a Shield of Steel , Eldritch Panoply and Legendaries Epics and Legendaries combined- If you are lucky to grab both, the best combination would be Sar Jocelyn the Red and Queen Lena. This actually happened in a draft and that person won 1st place, it is a guaranteed win except if the other person has a spirit ward or they deplete these first. Spirit Ward- if you grab one of these, you can almost be guaranteed the winner's bracket. The only reson why you would lose would be if they deplete it first and you have no healing cards left. Healing cards- These can be very annoying for your opponent. Medical Marvel can be a very annoying card. It heals 2 then it heals 2 more later. Golden Glory may also be desired as it heals 4. Hard to Kill - A very good card. It's essentially a +1 absorb for the rest of the battle. Since it's pretty hard to deal damage in a draft, this card is extremely useful, and very annoying for your opponent. Category:Terms Category:Game